


Kilig

by sushiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiho/pseuds/sushiho
Summary: Kilig:¹Termo filipino intraduzível, com um significado específico: a sensação nervosa e vibrante que sentimos quando vamos conversar com alguém que gostamos.²“A sensação de borboletas no estômago, geralmente quando algo romântico acontece”.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #130
> 
> Adorei escrever esse plot e espero que vocês gostem também, principalmente quem o doou.

Kim Junmyeon era estudante de Engenharia, tinha seus vinte e poucos anos, um cara legal, isso era fato, bem centrado e com habilidades sociais de dar inveja. Era capitão do time de futebol americano da universidade e era muito respeitado por isso, pois tinha feito com que o time tivesse um trabalho em equipe de dar inveja em qualquer um de seus adversários, trabalho esse que, em conjunto com os treinos pesados e táticas de jogo, os fizeram campeões invictos por dois anos, já encaminhando para a possível terceira taça. Além de tudo isso, Junmyeon era amado por todos, sempre gentil, engraçado e inteligente, sem contar sua beleza que era inegável. Algo era certo naquela universidade: você queria pegar o capitão ou queria ser seu amigo, porém, sempre existia a pequena parcela que o não gostava dele, mas logo isso mudava na primeira conversa que tinham com o simpático Kim.

Com esse pequeno resumo sobre o jovem mais desejado da universidade, não é nem necessário dizer que o que não lhe faltava eram pessoas se aproximando para fazer amizade ou até tentar algo a mais. Ele sempre achava engraçado como a maioria ficavam nervosos e se atrapalhavam, além de não entender o porquê, já que ele definitivamente não era um bicho de sete cabeças que engoliria a primeira pessoa que lhe dissesse um “Oi!” no corredor. Mas era óbvia sua falta de compreensão. Junmyeon não entendia pois nunca tinha estado do outro lado da moeda!

Entretanto, tudo mudou naquele fatídico dia, o dia em que o mundo girou e resolveu mostrar para Junmyeon como algo que ele achava “tão simples”, poderia ser um verdadeiro inferno. O dia em que ele se tornou a pessoa mais desastrada, sem habilidades motoras e que, aparentemente, não sabia manter uma conversa decente com um ser humano, ou seja, o dia em que conheceu Oh Sehun.

_ Tudo começou com Junmyeon saindo da aula e indo para o treino. Como qualquer dia comum, ele deu uma passada no seu carro para pegar sua bolsa e uma barrinha de cereal para comer no caminho e deixar sua mochila pesadíssima para trás, logo seguindo para o campo, pois não queria se atrasar e escutar o discurso do treinador sobre como responsabilidade era fundamental e blá blá blá. Porém, não era como se o capitão tivesse culpa do campo de futebol ser quase do outro lado da faculdade e suas aulas sempre passarem um pouco do tempo.  _

_ Chegando no campo, o jovem se dirigiu para o vestiário, não dando atenção para o burburinho que havia escutado antes mesmo de chegar no portão, porque sabia que eram as líderes de torcida, já que hoje era dia de treinamento delas também. Se trocou e conversou com seus companheiros de equipe para garantir que todos estivessem bem, principalmente Chanyeol, uma das estrelas do time, o qual havia machucado o ombro no último jogo durante uma jogada ofensiva. Então, assim que ouviram o apito do lado de fora, todos os jogadores foram em direção ao campo, para assim começarem o treino, porém durante o aquecimento, Junmyeon notou duas pessoas diferentes do outro lado do campo, junto com o grupo de torcida. _

_ — O pessoal da torcida tem novos integrantes? — perguntou para Joshua ao seu lado. _

_ — Acho que não, pelo o que eu ouvi do pessoal, parece que elas queriam inovar um pouco na coreografia ou algo assim, daí pediram ajuda pro pessoal da faculdade de dança. — Junmyeon apenas afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a dar total atenção para o seu aquecimento ou sentiria dores inimagináveis no dia seguinte.  _

_ Tudo estava indo bem, nada fora do normal, isso até o intervalo para descanso. Foi nesse momento que Junmyeon o viu parado no bebedouro, um metro e oitenta, cabelos pretos e costas largas com uma postura de modelo, até aí estava bem, nada que Junmyeon não pudesse já ter visto, mas quando ele virou, tudo foi por água abaixo. O mundo parou e Junmyeon se viu caidinho por aquele garoto sem nome, o encarando mais do que o necessário enquanto segurava sua garrafinha em frente ao seu corpo. _

_ — Você precisa usar o bebedouro? — Até sua voz era bonita! — Ei! Você ta bem?  _

_ — Hã?! — O garoto o olhou sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. — A-ah s-sim!  _

_ “Sério Junmyeon? Gaguejar? Você pode fazer bem melhor que isso!” era o que se passava na sua cabeça, mas seu corpo parecia não entender muito bem o que o seu cérebro queria. Pelo menos não tinha corado, porque se isso tivesse acontecido, ele iria bater sua cabeça contra a parede mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinho e sem nenhum bonitão o observando. _

_ — Pra qual das perguntas? — Havia um tom risonho em sua voz e o capitão estava o achando cada vez mais adorável. _

_ — Bebedouro. — Foi o que sua boca fora capaz de dizer sem gaguejar.  _

_ O Kim encostou na parede enquanto enchia a garrafa e resolveu tentar puxar assunto com o seu mais novo crush, achando que seria moleza. _

_ — Você é da faculdade de Dança? Tá ajudando o pessoal da torcida?  _

_ — Isso, o pessoal queria mudar um pouco. _

_ — Legal, ajuda nos campeonatos deles e na nossa torcida também.  _

_ A conversa parecia ter acabado por ali, pelo menos para Junmyeon sim, já que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que falar naquele momento e tinha terminado de encher sua garrafa. Entretanto, por motivos inexplicáveis, o outro resolveu continuar a conversa, enquanto voltavam para o campo. _

_ — E você, faz o que no time?  _

_ — Sou Running Back. — Pela cara dele, Junmyeon entendeu que ele não fazia ideia do que era aquilo. — Eu sou o cara que corre com a bola geralmente e fica atrás do Quarterback. _

_ — Ah sim! É bem puxado o treino, né? Eu nunca tinha visto e achava que, sei lá, vocês só ficavam jogando a bola de um lado pro outro. _

_ — Pfft, quem me dera!  _

_ — Capitão! Vamos, o treinador já está chamando! — alguém gritou assim que Junmyeon pôs o pé no gramado. _

_ O menor olhou para o outro e sinalizou que iria embora, recebendo um “Tchau” baixo, assim seguindo até o grupo de atletas, mas se virou poucos passos depois e chamou pelo maior, que logo se virou para ver o que era. _

_ — Junmyeon! — falou enquanto andava de costas. — Meu nome é Junmyeon.  _

_ Porém, não contava com o pequeno tropeço que levou, o qual o fez cair de bunda no gramado e assustou o garoto que o olhava por alguns segundos, mas logo o levando a rir da cena. O Kim levantou-se rápido e envergonhado, esperando que ninguém tivesse visto sua pequena falha. _

_ — O meu é Sehun! Até mais, Junmyeon!  _

Esse foi o início de seu sofrimento, tudo a partir dali foi de mal a pior. Fazia mais de dois meses desde esse dia e ele ainda não tinha resposta para o que acontecia. Era apenas Sehun aparecer para Junmyeon ficar nervoso e desengonçado. Parecia que havia sido colocado em uma comédia romântica estúpida, em que ele era o protagonista atrapalhado. Sempre que estava perto de Sehun parecia que alguma parte de seu corpo parava de funcionar de forma correta por pura pirraça, apenas para vê-lo se envergonhar de alguma forma em frente ao outro. 

[...]

No atual momento, Junmyeon não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, pois via Sehun pelo menos duas vezes na semana e o maldito sempre,  _ sempre _ , fazia questão de falar com ele. Era a mesma coisa constantemente: ele chegava com seus um metro e oitenta e três (Junmyeon o perguntou um dia), sorrisos, muita simpatia e confiança pro gosto do capitão. Não havia sequer uma vez que Sehun demonstrasse a menor falta de confiança que fosse e o mesmo valia para Junmyeon, não havia uma vez que ele não mostrasse sua falta de jeito recém adquirida. O pior de tudo era que os encontros quase sempre aconteciam no campo e todos já haviam notado o estado em que Junmyeon ficava assim que seus olhos viam a figura de Sehun andando em sua direção. Para ser sincero, ele já até chegou a se esconder no vestiário, pois não queria ter que pagar mais um mico ou gaguejar na frente dos seus companheiros e da equipe de torcida. 

Junmyeon se lembrava de cada uma nos mínimos detalhes. Teve a vez em que se engasgou assim que Sehun lhe cumprimentou. Em outra ele se apoiou na parede e tentou agir de forma calma, mas seu cérebro o traiu e ele não conseguia formar sentenças completas e Sehun apenas dava seus risinhos, mas continuava a conversa. Na outra ele jurou que flertaria com ele, do mesmo jeito que fazia com todo mundo que estava interessado, mas só conseguiu falar um “Oi!” e acenar com a mão. Na última, ele tinha se distraído na boca de Sehun enquanto voltavam para o campo, não viu uma pedra e quase quebrou os dentes da frente. A coleção de desajeitos que ele havia feito nessas últimas semanas, era gigantesca.

Entretanto, mesmo fazendo com que ele se tornasse uma bagunça ambulante, o universo parecia ter ficado com dó de Junmyeon, já que ele conseguia se concentrar enquanto estava treinando. Se pararmos para analisar, era até justo, porque já bastava tudo o que ele passava fora dos treinos, imagina se acabasse levando isso para dentro do campo também? Como ele explicaria para o treinador que todo o seu desfoco era por causa do grupo de torcida? De Sehun, para ser mais exato. O sermão que ele levaria não caberia no papel e de quebra teria que treinar extra para compensar.

Para sua sorte, a mais ou menos um mês ele havia descoberto que, além de conseguir treinar normalmente, também poderia conversar com Sehun como conversava com qualquer outra pessoa. Esse milagre havia acontecido após o dançarino pedir seu número durante uma de suas “conversas” perto do bebedouro. O Kim admitia que não mudava muito o seu estado conversar com o outro pelo telefone, já que a tremedeira das pernas, o redemoinho na barriga e o nervosismo continuavam do mesmo jeito, mas ele conseguia disfarçar bem, ou ao menos tentava. Ele não podia mentir, Junmyeon definitivamente preferia assim, pois ele conseguia conversar mais com Sehun, saber sobre ele e falar sobre si também e depois de alguns minutos de conversa, o nervosismo inicial dava uma acalmada. 

Começar a conversar com Sehun por mensagens só confirmou o que Junmyeon já suspeitava: ele era o amor da sua vida. Cada informação que ele dava em suas conversas eram gravadas pela cabecinha apaixonada do Kim e eram repetidas durante o dia inteiro, como se fossem um lembrete do porquê dele estar tão caidinho. Seu sobrenome era Oh, tinha dois cachorros e um hamster (Coco, Chanel e Gucci, respectivamente) que ficavam no estado vizinho com seus pais, amava dança e moda desde criança e tinha feito seu melhor amigo por causa disso, gostava de bubble tea mais do que o recomendado, não gostava muito de ler e muito menos de fazer contas, tinha uma coleção de figure actions e all stars e adorava cerveja. Junmyeon também notou o quão carinhoso ele era, principalmente com pessoas próximas, além de ser muito manhoso e persuasivo quando queria. Cada uma dessas coisas convenciam ele cada dia mais, de que Oh Sehun era perfeito para ele. Pelo menos era isso que ele repetia para seus dois amigos próximos, Wendy e Minseok, a cada oportunidade que tinha. 

Os dois, coitados, não aguentavam mais Junmyeon suspirando pelos cantos a cada pequena coisa que Sehun fazia e falava, principalmente nos dias pós-treino, quando Junmyeon chegava no apartamento que dividiam e desembolava a falar sobre como se sentia frustrado com Sehun e com ele mesmo, em como Sehun era lindo sorrindo, ou em como ele ficava sexy concentrado, entre tantas outras qualidades que apenas um coraçãozinho apaixonado poderia notar. Mas mesmo assim, Minseok e Wendy, sendo os bons amigos que eram, sempre o esperavam nesses dias, sentados no sofá da sala, aguardando apenas a silhueta cansada de Junmyeon passar pela porta e soltar um suspiro, assim seguindo até eles para contar sobre seu crush. Porém, naquele dia foi diferente, Junmyeon apenas entrou e seguiu para a cozinha e sentou na pequena mesa, com olhar meio perdido e as bochechas coradas. Preocupados e curiosos, seus amigos trataram de levantar o mais rápido possível e correram até ele.

— O que aconteceu? — Wendy foi a primeira a falar depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e trocas de olhares. — Tá tudo bem?

— Junmyeon? — Minseok chamou depois de não receberem nenhuma resposta dele. — Você tá preocupando a gente! Fala alguma coi… — Parou no meio da frase depois de ver que o amigo sussurrou algo. — Quê?!

— Ele me beijou. 

A expressão no rosto dos dois foi de puro choque. Eles esperavam que isso fosse acontecer, já que era óbvio que Sehun tinha um tiquinho de interesse em Junmyeon, mas aconteceu muito rápido. Eles nem tinham chegado na fase do flerte!

— Você não pode soltar uma bomba dessa e ficar aí com essa cara de paspalho! Pode ir explicando tu-do! — a garota gritou indignada.

Então ele começou a contar o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

_ Junmyeon estava saindo do treino, suado e fedido, cheio de grama e terra pelo corpo, os músculos doendo depois das partidas que fizeram para treinar jogadas, mas tudo isso se resolveria com um belo banho quente. Pensando nisso, Junmyeon correu para o vestiário, mas foi parado no meio do caminho por uma voz já conhecida o chamando. Se virou, já travado e com o cérebro em curto circuito. Eram seus ouvidos pregando uma peça ou ele tinha o chamado de “Jun”? _

_ — Você já tá indo embora?  _

_ — Sim, vou… vou só tomar um banho. _

_ — Hm, queria te perguntar uma coisa. — Junmyeon sinalizou para que ele prosseguisse. — Será que você poderia me dar uma carona hoje? É que você passa perto dos dormitórios quando vai embora e eu tenho que carregar umas coisas pra lá.  _

_ — Dou sim, eu só preciso buscar o carro, eu deixo ele no estacionamento do prédio de engenharia.  _

_ — Muito obrigado! Você salvou minhas pobres costas! Vou te esperar do lado de fora do vestiário.  _

_ Sem falar mais nada e tentando processar que passaria mais tempo ainda na presença de Sehun, Junmyeon se dirigiu para tomar seu banho. Assim que entrou, foi recebido por olhares e risadinhas dos outros jogadores. _

_ — Até que enfim! Não aguentava mais vocês dois nesse impasse — alguém gritou do fundo. _

_ — Aproveita e já faz uma jogada arriscada, capitão! Faz assim. — David pegou Chanyeol pela cintura e passou a mão no seu rosto, fingindo que ia beijá-lo, fazendo o vestiário cair em gargalhadas. _

_ — Vocês são um bando de fofoqueiros! Tratem de tomar banho e tirar esse fedor horroroso de bicho morto que tá aqui dentro — Junmyeon gritou, fingindo estar bravo, mas era possível ver o riso querendo aparecer em sua boca.  _

_ Tirou sua roupa, guardando na bolsa e seguiu para o chuveiro. Nos minutos seguintes sua mente pensava na cena que tinha ocorrido no vestiário e em como era sortudo, pois seus colegas de equipe não o discriminava pela sua sexualidade, não o via como fraco ou uma possível ameaça. Tiveram seus problemas com isso no ano passado, quando descobriram sobre a bissexualidade de Junmyeon, mas tinham conseguido superar isso. _

_ Acontece que o Kim escondia deles esse fato, porque era mais do que sabido que esse meio não era o mais aberto a qualquer coisa fora da heterossexualidade, além dele ser o capitão e precisar ser respeitado, algo que podia ser perdido por causa disso, mas tudo foi descoberto durante uma festa. Em resumo, Junmyeon estava muito bêbado, se aproximou de um garoto e os dois acabaram se divertindo em algum lugar escondido, mas não tão escondido assim, já que um dos jogadores do time viu os dois. No outro dia, o time inteiro estava sabendo, a maioria não se importou, mas três jogadores foram mais do que preconceituosos, até mesmo ameaçando bater em Junmyeon, algo que fez o treinador entrar no meio. No final daquela semana, vendo que Junmyeon não deixaria o time e que os outros jogadores não ficariam do seu lado, os três pediram para sair, alegando que não podiam ter um  _ viadinho  _ como capitão. _

_ Depois da saída deles, Junmyeon decidiu fazer uma reunião com os outros e esclarecer tudo, deixando claro que aquilo não mudava nada, e para sua surpresa, foi recebido com carinho pelos outros, alguns ainda sem saber muito o que fazer ou dizer, mas claramente tentando fazer ele se sentir aceito. Quando chegou em casa naquele dia, Junmyeon chorou de felicidade, pois agora ele não precisava se esconder mais e seus amigos não tinham o deixado, pelo menos não os verdadeiros. _

_ Terminou seu banho e foi vestir sua roupa rapidamente, não queria deixar Sehun esperando mais do que o necessário do lado de fora, pois ainda tinha que pegar o carro do outro lado da faculdade. Juntou o restante das coisas rapidamente e se despediu dos outros, logo saindo do local. Não precisou andar muito para ver Sehun encostado nas arquibancadas, mexendo no telefone e rodeado de sacolas. Foi em sua direção e o chamou. O mais alto se desencostou e seguiu em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto. _

_ — Quer ajuda? — Apontou para as sacolas. _

_ — Por favor — disse, entregando uma parte para Junmyeon levar. — Jongin te mandou um oi — Sehun disse após alguns segundos andando em silêncio. _

_ — Seu melhor amigo? _

_ — Sim, também falou que você parece ser muito legal. _

_ — Por que seu amigo tava falando de mim.? _

_ Sehun deu aquela risada, a risada de quando Junmyeon falava algo que para o mais alto era óbvio, menos para outro. Essa mesma risada era usada quando Junmyeon tropeça em algo ou fazia algo desengonçado.  _

_ — Poxa Jun, às vezes você pergunta umas coisas tão óbvias. — Dava para sentir o divertimento na sua fala. — Porquê eu falei de você, né. _

_ — Espero que bem, hein? Haha!  _

_ Junmyeon queria se bater. Além de falar isso e forçar uma risada, ele ainda deu uma cotovelada, possivelmente forte demais, no maior. O quê ele poderia fazer? Seu cérebro dava esses bugs apenas quando o outro estava perto e sem nenhum aviso prévio. Mas Sehun não pareceu se incomodar, ele apenas soltou uma risada leve pelo nariz e respondeu: _

_ — Eu sempre falo bem de você, sempre. _

_ O Kim apenas soltou um “Ah!” e continuou a andar em silêncio, pois eram muitas coisas para associar. A presença de Sehun, seu coração acelerado, as pernas bambas, Sehun o chamando de “Jun”, as borboletas na barriga, as suas mãos se encostando enquanto caminhavam, Sehun admitindo que sempre falava dele… Eram muitos estímulos e ele tinha que se segurar ou acabaria tendo uma síncope ali. E só Deus sabia o que seu cérebro o faria fazer em uma situação dessa. _

_ Durante o trajeto, Sehun comentava sobre algo aqui e ali, Junmyeon apenas concordava ou falava algo, mas não se aprofundava muito e o outro parecia entender. Assim que chegaram no carro, o Kim tratou de destravar o veículo para que pudessem colocar as sacolas e mochilas na parte de trás e aliviar o peso. Entraram no carro em seguida e Junmyeon logo deu partida, seguindo para fora do estacionamento.  _

_ Agora, dentro do carro, sem os sons externos para preencherem o vazio, o silêncio era incômodo, então Junmyeon falou o que veio em sua cabeça. _

_ — Tudo isso é seu?  _

_ — Na verdade, não. Meu colega de quarto tá na organização da festa pós-jogo, mas ele não pode ir na aula hoje e alguém ia entregar isso pra ele, enfim, ele me pediu pra pegar porque era “super” importante, e eu, sendo o ótimo ser humano que sou, aceitei. _

_ — Então tudo isso é da festa? Deve ser decoração.  _

_ — É, deve ser.  _

_ Eles já estavam saindo da faculdade, poucos minutos e estariam nos dormitórios, mas ele queria que demorasse mais um pouco. Talvez se ele tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, ele criaria coragem e faria como David falou. Talvez, talvez… _

_ — Jun? Junmyeon?  _

_ — O-oi?  _

_ — Eu perguntei se você tá preparado pra grande final? _

_ — Sim? Não sei, acho que sim. Sabe como é, pode estar tudo bem até o juiz apitar pra iniciar a partida.  _

_ — Sei como é, mas sei que vocês vão vencer. Tipo, eu não entendo muito de esportes, mas todo mundo fala que vocês são ótimos, então… E vocês vão estar jogando em casa, já é uma grande vantagem. _

_ Eles já estavam chegando, ele podia ver os prédios mais a frente. Sehun indicou qual era o seu e ele estacionou em frente. _

_ — Falando nisso, você vai ir ao jogo?  _

_ — Infelizmente, não. Tenho uma apresentação para ir no dia, mas vou ir na festa comemorar a vitória de vocês, juro. _

_ — Como você pode ter tanta certeza que a gente vai ganhar? Muitas coisas podem acontecer — Junmyeon falou com um tom brincalhão. _

_ — Eu tenho uma arma secreta, sempre usava pra fazer o Jongin ganhar as competições dele. — Sehun tinha o mesmo tom que ele. — Ele sempre ganhava. _

_ — Então você poderia compartilhar, né? Seria ótimo usar isso em todos os jogos.  _

_ Então, aconteceu. Sehun sorriu, aquele sorriso confiante, se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Junmyeon, muito perto da boca e sussurrou um “para dar boa sorte”. Ele voltou à posição inicial, tirou seu cinto e saiu do carro. Abriu a porta de trás e pegou suas coisas, deu a volta no carro e se abaixou perto da janela. _

_ — Muito obrigado, Jun! Te vejo na festa, boa sorte no jogo!  _

_ Se virou e entrou. E o que Kim Junmyeon estava fazendo todo esse tempo? Ele estava com uma cara de espanto, olhando para frente e surtando internamente. Não se lembrava como, mas conseguiu chegar em casa sem causar um acidente , tudo no modo automático. _

— Isso? Esse foi o beijo? — Wendy apoiou a cabeça na mão, com a cara de tédio. — Junmyeon, você tem o quê? Cinco anos?

— Do jeito que você chegou aqui, eu jurava que esse garoto tinha beijado você a ponto de puxar sua alma pra fora do corpo e no final tudo isso foi por causa de um beijo na bochecha? — Minseok estava encostado na pia com os braços cruzados.

— Mas gente-

— Mas gente nada, eu tô te falando, é melhor você dá um jeito nisso logo. — Wendy soava nervosa, mas também frustrada. — Junmyeon, meu anjo, minha luz, coisinha mais preciosa, escuta a tia, tá bom? — Ele concordou com a cabeça. — Esse garoto ta afim de você, e não, não tente negar! Ele tá dando todos os sinais possíveis, só tá faltando ele se jogar em cima de você. 

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Ele pode ser só uma pessoa muito carinhosa.

— Minseok, me ajuda aqui!

— Jun, ela ta certa. Ele provavelmente só não quer tentar algo sem saber se você está mesmo afim. Vocês conversam o dia inteiro por mensagem. Ele está  _ sempre _ falando que isso e aquilo lembram você. Ele sempre vem conversar com você, sempre faz algo pra ficar perto de você quando tá no treino. Por Deus, Junmyeon, ele obviamente queria te beijar hoje, ou você vai me dizer que ele dava beijinho de boa sorte quase na boca do melhor amigo dele?!

— Será? E se-

— Junmyeon! Nada de “e se”! Cadê aquele cara que tem tanta confiança que mal cabia na sala? — Agora Wendy parecia mais calma, olhava nos olhos do amigo. — Só vai lá e usa seu charme. Sempre funcionou, por que não vai funcionar com ele?

— É, confia na gente. Se não der certo, tem uma fila dos dois sexos esperando pra ter pelo menos um beijinho seu. — Minseok estava atrás dele agora, com as mãos apoiadas nos seus ombros.

— Okay, agora que a gente já resolveu parcialmente a vida amorosa do Jun, podemos comer? Minseok fez a receita de macarrão da mãe dele. 

— Vinho? — perguntou Junmyeon e os outros dois concordaram. — Saindo o melhor vinho que se pode comprar numa mercearia!

[...]

Era o grande dia. O dia da final do campeonato e Junmyeon estava mais calmo do que o recomendado. Ele havia feito sua rotina como de costume. Levantou e tomou um banho, preparou um café da manhã reforçado e foi ver televisão. Ele precisava estar descansado e nada melhor do que ver algum filme besta, ou desenho animado, pra lhe fazer esquecer que teria um jogo importantíssimo dali a algumas horas. Já tinha visto três episódios de Looney Tunes, quando escutou uma porta abrir no corredor e segundos depois, um Minseok de cara inchada passar por ele e ir até a cozinha. 

— Bom dia, luz do dia! — Minseok o olhou de canto, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto tomava um copo de água.

— Só se for pra você, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. 

Ele veio praticamente se arrastando até a sala, se aconchegando no sofá e colocando sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Junmyeon, logo recebendo um cafuné do amigo.

— Não vai comer nada?

— Não, tenho certeza que vou botar tudo pra fora se fizer isso. — Minseok fez uma careta enquanto falava.

— Talvez se você parasse de beber que nem um gambá, isso não aconteceria. 

— O que eu posso fazer se eu gosto? E também não é como se eu ficasse assim toda semana. — Sua voz estava baixa e sonolenta. — Só espero me recuperar para a festa de hoje.

— Pois você trate de moderar, não quero ter que lidar com nenhum bêbado hoje. 

— Sei bem o que você quer lidar hoje a noite… — Junmyeon viu o sorriso do amigo se abrindo com a frase sugestiva.

— Nem começa. Hoje eu só quer focar em nada até o jogo, depois a gente vê. 

— Tudo bem. 

Os dois voltaram o foco para a televisão e continuaram daquele jeito até Wendy sair de seu quarto e ir para o banheiro, chamando a atenção de Junmyeon e Minseok. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava na sala deitada no outro sofá, acompanhando os dois. Os três ficaram assim até quase duas da tarde, quando a preguiça deixou o local, fazendo eles se levantarem para preparar algo para comer. Após muita insistência de Wendy e Minseok, eles decidiram fazer uma lasanha de microondas, mesmo com os resmungos de Junmyeon, sobre como isso não era uma boa refeição, principalmente em um dia como aquele.

Após comerem, limparam tudo e Junmyeon decidiu ir para o seu quarto, tinha que se arrumar e pegar seu uniforme, sem contar que ainda tinha que separar uma roupa pra festa, pois iria se arrumar no vestiário, já que se voltasse para casa, era muito provável que não fosse à festa. Com toda certeza acharia sua cama muita mais chamativa do que um lugar cheio de gente bêbada.

Conferiu se guardou tudo na sua bolsa e resolveu checar as horas e, para a sua surpresa, já passava das quatro da tarde. O jogo começava às seis, mas como capitão, ele tinha que chegar mais cedo, então ele tinha menos de uma hora até ter que sair. Para ter certeza que não esqueceria nada importante, decidiu levar tudo de uma vez para o carro. Assim que voltou para dentro do apartamento, avistou Minseok sentado na sala, já arrumado.

— Wendy tá arrumando? 

— Ela disse que só iria passar maquiagem e a gente já poderia ir.

Junmyeon apenas concordou com a cabeça e se sentou no sofá, pegando seu celular para se distrair. Após alguns minutos mexendo em suas redes sociais, uma notificação apareceu na tela. Seu corpo tremeu como sempre.

_ Sehun: Sei que já te disse isso, mas boa sorte! Te vejo na festa ;) _

_ Obrigado! Como eles dizem mesmo? Quebre a perna? Não me lembro, enfim, te vejo lá! :) _

_ Sehun: Hahaha isso é pra teatro, Jun, bailarinos dizem “merda” _

_ Ah, entendi. Merda pra você então! _

_ Sehun: Merda! Só passei pra te dar boa sorte mesmo, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas :( até mais tarde. _

Junmyeon ia responder, mas Wendy apareceu na sala como um furacão, dizendo que já estavam atrasados demais e que deveriam ir logo, ou o treinador xingaria todos eles.

— Mas a gente tá atrasado por causa de você! — Minseok falou após seu monólogo. 

— Ah, cala a boca, Kim Minseok! Eu já tô uma pilha de nervos. — Os garotos apenas riram enquanto viam ela sair pela porta. Wendy  _ sempre  _ ficava assim quandos os jogos eram na faculdade.

[...]

O caminho para a faculdade fora calmo, chegaram lá em menos de quinze minutos e, por sorte, o estacionamento ainda não estava cheio. Com medo de se atrasar mais que o esperado, Junmyeon entregou a chave para Minseok trancar o carro e pegou sua bolsa, indo rapidamente para o vestiário, o qual já estava cheio de gente, alguns já vestidos, outros ainda no processo. Todos pareciam eufóricos, mas Junmyeon continuava calmo, embora ele soubesse que assim que colocasse os pés na grama, aquilo mudaria. Cumprimentou a todos como de costume e foi até o seu armário, trocando de roupa rapidamente, pois em quarenta minutos o jogo começaria. Falou com alguns colegas, mas sempre observando se os outros estavam prontos, para assim poderem conversar antes de irem a campo. 

Vinte minutos antes do ínicio do jogo, todos estavam prontos e quando Junmyeon notou isso, subiu em um banco e começou a falar.

— Hoje é um dia importante e sei que estamos vencendo direto há meses, mas isso não muda nada. Isso só quer dizer que estávamos preparados para os outros jogos, mas não quer dizer que estamos para esse. Sendo assim, eu espero que joguem com toda raça hoje, dêem o melhor de si, porque mesmo que a gente não vença, vamos saber que demos tudo o que tínhamos! Agora vamos pra lá e pegar essa taça pra gente!

Todos os outros jogadores gritaram e começaram a ir em direção ao campo, Junmyeon os acompanhando logo em seguida. Sua dedução estava certa, pois assim que viu as arquibancadas cheias e as luzes do campo ligadas, sua barriga deu uma reviravolta e suas mãos suaram, mas tinha que controlar o nervosismo, pois era uma final, perder por nervosismo era seu último desejo. Assim que chegou nos bancos, pôde ver a equipe de torcida fazendo suas novas coreografias e fez uma nota mental de falar para Sehun que eles tinham feito um trabalho ótimo, estava realmente muito bem feito. 

O tempo restante passou num piscar de olhos, em um instante eles estavam repassando as táticas com o treinador e quando se assustaram estavam se posicionando, esperando o apito do juiz. A primeira parte passou como um borrão, todos com muita adrenalina e foco para repararem em outras coisas, então veio o intervalo, os dois times estavam empatados. Depois das águas serem distribuídas e as táticas discutidas, o time voltou para o campo com o plano de serem mais ofensivos e se conseguissem uma vantagem boa, iriam entrar na defensiva. Assim, mais trinta minutos se passaram e o último apito foi dado, levando a torcida a euforia. Eles haviam ganhado com uma diferença de dez pontos e mais uma vez estavam levando a taça para a faculdade. 

Fizeram seus cumprimentos com o outro time e tiraram fotos, para em seguida ir para o vestiário, tinham uma festa para comemorar a grande vitória. O local estava cheio de vozes, todos muito alegres e se parabenizando por mais uma vitória. Junmyeon decidiu ir tomar seu banho logo, antes que aquele bando de gente começasse a disputar os chuveiros e, para ser sincero, depois de tanta pancada e correria, o que ele mais precisava era um banho quente para relaxar os músculos.

Após tirar todo aquele suor e sujeira de si, desligou o chuveiro e se secou, indo trocar de roupa. Assim que estava pronto, saiu, nem se importou em se despedir, pois veria os outros na festa com toda certeza. Mal colocou o pé para fora do vestiário e foi recebido por gritos e abraços de Wendy e Minseok.

— Nunca esperei menos de você! Melhor capitão que essa universidade já teve! — Wendy gritava.

— Mas não é só eu, o resto do time também é ótimo. 

— Corrigindo: Melhor time que essa universidade já teve! Uhul! — Ela saiu dando pulinhos.

— Lembra que você falou sobre cuidar de bêbado? Acho que vai ser ela o  _ bêbado  _ — Minseok falou enquanto eles iam para o carro, seguindo uma Wendy em pura euforia.

A viagem até a fraternidade que seria a festa foi mais animada, principalmente com Wendy repetindo incessantemente suas partes favoritas do jogo e em como ela ficou se sentindo em cada jogada. Wendy era apaixonada por futebol americano, não parecia, mas era capaz de ela gostar mais do esporte do que os próprios jogadores do time. Ela só parou de falar quando estacionaram, pois aparentemente tinha visto uma amiga do curso e correu para conversar com ela, deixando os amigos para trás. 

— Vamos ficar de olho nela, da última vez que ela tava alegre assim…

— Pode ficar tranquilo, eu fico de olho nela, mas em troca você tem que ir achar o dançarino — Minseok disse, antes de correr para dentro para não perder a amiga de vista.

Nesse momento Junmyeon se lembrou de tudo e a tremedeira nas pernas começaram, por isso ele parou no meio do caminho e respirou uma, duas, três vezes, repetindo mentalmente para se acalmar. Quando seus nervos finalmente se acalmaram ele entrou e deu de cara com o local lotado, já dava para ter uma noção pelo lado de fora, mas mesmo assim ele fora surpreendido pela quantidade de pessoas na sala. Resolveu que passaria na cozinha para pegar algo para beber e depois iria para a parte de trás, mas seu plano foi atrapalhado vária vezes, pois as pessoas o paravam para comemorar e o parabenizar.

Pouco mais de quinze minutos depois, ele havia conseguido chegar a cozinha e pegou uma cerveja. Tomaria umas duas por agora e depois só suco, já que seria o motorista dos amigos. A primeira ele tomou na cozinha mesmo, pois tinha uma visão boa da sala e ele estava procurando um certo alguém, mas terminou a garrafa e não conseguiu encontrá-lo, então pegou a segunda e foi até a área externa da casa, o que o fez ser puxado para uma rodinha com alguns jogadores do time. Ele não sabia se fora lerdo ou só não tinha visto, mas quando virou para ir pegar uma água, acabou dando de frente com um cara alto, muito bonito e que aparentemente o conhecia.

— Junmyeon! 

— Me desculpa, eu não quero soar rude, mas eu conheço você? — Junmyeon perguntou, receoso.

— Claro que não, mas eu conheço você, até demais. — A confusão ficou clara no rosto de Junmyeon. — Meu nome é Jongin, melhor amigo do Sehun. 

— Meu Deus, é você o famoso Jongin! Mas você não estuda em Nova York ou coisa do tipo? — Junmyeon se lembrava de Sehun ter falado sobre Jongin estudar em Julliard, o que era horrível segundo o outro.

— Sim, mas vim visitar ele e ver a apresentação de hoje, aí ele acabou me arrastando pra cá.

— E ele tá aonde? — perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor.

— Ele disse que ia buscar… E aqui está ele. — Apontou para algo atrás do menor.

Junmyeon não soube explicar, como sempre, mas assim que se virou, veio a sensação de frio na barriga e a tremedeira usual das pernas resolveu dar as caras junto. Sehun estava mais que bonito, não tinha palavras para descrever aquilo que estava vendo. 

— Oi Jun, espero que o Jongin não esteja te perturbando. 

— N-não, ele tava me contando que veio te visitar. — E para completar, ainda veio a gagueira junto, ele provavelmente só não tinha caído porque não estava andado.

— Sim e ainda fez isso de surpresa, você acredita? Quase tive um treco quando encontrei ele dentro do camarim. — Ele deu um soquinho no braço de Jongin, que ameaçou revidar com um tapa em sua cabeça. — E como foi o jogo? 

— Foi ótimo, vencemos com uma diferença de dez pontos... Mas e você, como foi lá? 

Essa foi a deixa para Sehun desatar a falar sobre como tinha sido sua apresentação e também para Junmyeon controlar o nervosismo evitar de se atrapalhar. O Oh ficava tão empolgado, que Junmyeon achava que podia ver o brilho em seus olhos mesmo se estivesse do outro lado da festa. Após minutos em pé e vendo que a conversa não acabaria tão cedo, Jongin os chamou para sentar em uma das mesas no canto do local, logo dizendo que buscaria mais bebida para eles e algo não alcoólico para Junmyeon.

Assim se seguiu por muito tempo, eles conversando e bebendo, cada hora mais podia-se ver que Jongin e Sehun estavam mais do que alegres, tinham até mesmo contado histórias embaraçosas da infância dos dois. Entretanto, houve um momento em que a conversa cessou e Junmyeon se lembrou do que Jongin havia falado mais cedo.

— Aonde você já tinha me visto? 

— Bem, o Sehun que me mostrou você algum tempo atrás. 

— O Sehun? Por quê?

— Porque ele-

— Jongin! Pega mais cerveja pra mim? — Sehun o interrompeu e o amigo deu de ombros e se levantou, indo para dentro da casa. — Eu queria mostrar você pra ele.

Após dizer isso, Sehun pegou a mão do outro e ficou brincando com os dedos dele. Nem era necessário comentar que o coração do Kim acelerou, a boca secou e tudo parecia ter parado.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu queria mostrar o quão bonito você é, e porque ele estava duvidando que você tinha as bochechas mais fofas que eu já vi.

— A m-minha bochecha o quê? — Ele subiu suas mãos até colocá-las no rosto do outro.

Ah! Mas esse Oh Sehun queria matar Junmyeon! E se era isso que ele queria, ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

— Elas são fofas, principalmente quando você cora, que nem agora. — Ele estava cada vez mais perto e Junmyeon já sentia tudo rodando. Meu Deus, parecia que ele iria dar seu primeiro beijo!

— Sehun, o que você tá fazendo? 

— O que você acha?

Então, quando Junmyeon achou que finalmente iria acontecer, escutou um grito e a voz parecia muito com a de Minseok, e quando olhou de relance, viu seu amigo falando algo com alguém que aparentemente estava no chão. Mesmo querendo continuar aquilo com Sehun, o Kim se levantou para ver se estava tudo bem com os amigos.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou assim que chegou e encontrou uma Wendy caída no chão.

— Alguém foi tentar fugir de mim e acabou escorregando na cerveja derramada — Minseok falou em tom acusatório.

— Eu só queria beber mais um tiquinho... — a loira dizia chorosa.

Junmyeon apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, estendendo a mão para ela, que logo pegou e tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo no chão novamente com um pequeno grito, pois seu pé doía.

— Acho que machuquei o pé. Não consigo me levantar, tá doendo muito. 

— Okay, vamos levar você no médico, tudo bem? — Wendy apenas assentiu.

Minseok pegou a amiga e a levou no colo até o carro o mais depressa possível, Junmyeon o seguia logo atrás. Sabia que tudo poderia acontecer nessa noite, mas não podia deixar sua amiga naquele estado. Ele e Sehun trocaram olhares e Junmyeon gesticulou que falaria com ele mais tarde, ganhando uma afirmação como resposta. Já dentro do carro, em direção ao hospital, Wendy levou um grande sermão dos dois sobre o que aconteceu, assim ficando quieta durante todo o trajeto e principalmente quando chegaram ao local.

A consulta não demorou, pois o hospital estava relativamente vazio e como Wendy era sortuda, tinha apenas torcido o pé. Após enfaixá-lo e pegar a receita dos remédios, os três estavam no caminho de volta para casa. O carro estava silencioso até Minseok soltar uma gargalhada.

— Você caiu feio demais! 

— Vai se foder Minseok! — ela disse, mas logo o acompanhando nas risadas.

[...]

Junmyeon acordou no outro dia renovado, mesmo depois de todas as emoções da noite anterior, mas esse sentimento de calmaria não demorou, pois logo lembrou da conversa que teve com seus amigos. Quando chegaram em casa, ninguém estava com sono e decidiram falar sobre a festa, então Junmyeon decidiu contar sobre o que Sehun disse e o que quase havia acontecido, fazendo com que os amigos quase soltassem fogos de artifício com a história.

_ — Eu fico pensando “mas e se ele só queria uma coisa boba, nada sério, só se divertir?” _

_ — Por isso você deveria conversar com ele pessoalmente, contar tudo, principalmente seus sentimentos. — Minseok falou. _

_ — Por mim você já chegava tascando um beijo. — Wendy disse animada. _

Tentando pôr a cabeça no lugar sobre o que aconteceu, ele mandou um mensagem para Sehun explicando brevemente o que ocorreu com Wendy e perguntando se podiam se encontrar naquele dia, porém evitou tocar sobre o ocorrido da mesa, pois estava seguindo o conselho de Minseok. Minutos após a mensagem ser enviada, a resposta chegou e o Kim não sabia se estava aliviado ou apreensivo.

_ Sehun: Infelizmente não :( Prometi pro Jongin que iria passar o dia todo com  _

_ ele, já que ele viaja amanhã _

_ Ah, okay! Depois a gente marca então. Vou deixar você aproveitar seu  _

_ melhor amigo em paz :p _

Decidido a não perder a coragem, ele decidiu fazer uma surpresa para o outro no dia seguinte e torcer para que tudo desse certo. 

Então, na segunda, assim que levantou, correu para se arrumar e assim não perder sua oportunidade por estar atrasado. Decidido, ele entrou no carro e seguiu até o prédio de Artes, pois sabia que Sehun sempre treinava na parte da manhã, só precisava descobrir em qual sala era, o que não foi muito difícil, pois todos ali pareciam conhecer Oh Sehun e seu hábito de treinar na sala 3007. Após descobrir aonde deveria ir, Junmyeon não perdeu mais tempo e subiu até o terceiro andar, logo encontrando a sala. Sabia que Sehun estava sozinho e sentia que deveria falar tudo naquele exato momento ou perderia a coragem para sempre. Junmyeon deu duas batidas na porta, mas notou que alguma música tocava no interior da sala, então decidiu abrir e entrar. Sehun estava dançando, ele pode notar, mas parou assim que viu a porta se abrir e focou seu olhar no outro pelo espelho. Vendo que era o Kim, Sehun se abaixou, pausou a música e fez menção de que iria falar, mas foi interrompido por um Junmyeon agitado.

— Oi. Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. Desde o dia que eu te vi eu tenho essas sensações esquisitas, parece que meu café da manhã foi borboletas e montanhas-russas e… e... Sehun você não tem noção do quão nervoso eu fico toda vez que você tá por perto! E é simplesmente horrível, porque eu nunca,  _ nunca _ , fiquei assim por ninguém. — Ele pegou fôlego e retornou a falar. — Minhas pernas tremem, meu cérebro trava, o coração dispara e minha barriga gela, eu não consigo falar direito, até minha coordenação é afetada, e tudo isso porque eu gosto de você, caramba! É isso, eu gosto e eu não sei mais o que fazer sobre isso. E se você não gostar de mim, tudo bem, mas eu não sei se vai dar pra fingir que...

— Kilig. — Sehun o interrompeu enquanto se aproximava dele.

— O quê?

— O nome desse sentimento. Kilig, é uma palavra Filipina. — Ele estava na frente de Junmyeon agora, olhando em seus olhos, as mãos em seu rosto, do mesmo jeito que estavam na festa. — Uma amiga minha me explicou uma vez.

— Sehun, eu não-

— Jun, eu também gosto de você e sinto as mesmas coisas que você sente, só consigo esconder melhor. — Ele deu uma risada fraca. 

— Você gosta? 

— Até mais do que o recomendado. — Disse olhando em seus olhos.

Então Sehun o beijou e Junmyeon odiou ter que esperar tanto para que isso acontecesse, pois até o beijo de Sehun era perfeito. As borboletas e as tremedeiras duplicaram, e ele teve que se segurar no maior para ter certeza de que não iria cair a qualquer momento e também para se certificar que aquilo não era um sonho. Se separaram segundos ou minutos depois, não sabia dizer, e logo Sehun o puxou para um sofá no fundo da sala, apenas para voltar a beijá-lo. Ficaram ali sabe-se Deus por quanto tempo, apenas aproveitando da presença e beijos um do outro, porém em certo momento, Junmyeon os separou, mas Sehun continuou distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

— Desse jeito minha boca vai cair de tanto beijar — brincou. — Você não cansa não? 

Estava acariciando os cabelos de Sehun e este voltou seu olhar para Junmyeon antes de voltar a falar.

— Acho que nunca vou me cansar de nada seu, Jun. 

E as borboletas voltaram, junto com o coração acelerado e as bochechas rosadas. Junmyeon achou que quando se confessasse, os sintomas diminuíram, mas estava errado. A verdade é que talvez demoraria muito mais para que eles fossem embora, mas ele não se incomodava, desde que fosse Sehun que causasse essas sensações.

  
  



End file.
